Master Blaster (Jammin')
Master Blaster (Jammin') is a song by Stevie Wonder. Lyrics Everyone's feeling pretty It's hotter than July Though the world's full of problems They couldn't touch us even if they tried From the park I hear rhythms Marley's hot on the box Tonight there will be a party On the corner at the end of the block Didn't know you Would be jammin' until the break of dawn I bet nobody ever told you that you would be jammin' until the break of dawn You would be jammin' and jammin' and jammin', jam on They want us to join their fighting But our answer today Is to let all our worries Like the breeze through our fingers slip away Peace has come to Zimbabwe Third World's right on the one Now's the time for celebration 'Cause we've only just begun Didn't know that you Would be jammin' until the break of dawn Bet you nobody ever told you that you Would be jammin' until the break of dawn You would be jammin' and jammin' and jammin', jam on Bet you nobody ever told you that you (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Would be jammin' until the break of dawn I know nobody told you that you (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Would be jammin' until the break of dawn We're jammin', jammin', jammin', jam on You ask me am I happy Well as matter of fact I can say that I'm ecstatic 'Cause we all just made a pact We've agreed to get together Joined as children in Jah When you're moving in the positive Your destination is the brightest star You didn't know that you (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Would be jammin' until the break of dawn I bet you nobody ever told you that you (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Would be jammin' until the break of dawn Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, you (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Would be jammin' until the break of dawn Don't you stop the music, oh no, (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Na, na na... (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Nobody told you Oh, Oh, Oh, you (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Would be jammin' until the break of dawn I bet you if someone approached you yesterday to tell you that you would be jammin' you would not believe it because you never thought that you would be jammin' Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') jammin' 'til the break of dawn Oh, Oh, Oh, You may as well believe what you are feeling (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') because you feel your body jammin' (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Oh, Oh, you would be jammin' until the break of dawn (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') (We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin') Category:Stevie Wonder Category:Song Category:1980 Category:Smooth 91.5 Songs